The Sun And The Moon
by angel5411313
Summary: **SPOILERS** The village is starting to be rebuilt after the mass destruction. Hinata is training in the woods when she runs into Naruto who has been avoiding her since the confession. What will happen? Will he just run away again or stay and talk?


Okay so I was listening to 'Your call' by secondhand serenade and I was thinking this is the perfect song for a NaruHina fan-fic so this is the result. Actually the only part that made me think as that as a good inspiration was the part were its like 'Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine' and if you have been reading the manga you would know what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

* * *

I was sitting there in the meadow. Sitting on the ground thinking about the past month. It had been very hectic. Trying to rebuild the village. It would be hard but Konoha would get through it. Surprisingly many villagers had survived. There were a lot of ninjas injured and dead. Naruto-kun had defeated Pein or at least that's what the records said. So here I was thinking about the source of the reason why I had come out here. It was only one person. "Naruto-kun…" I said sighing his name.

He had been avoiding me this past month. Always making excuses or just running before I had a chance to even glance his way but I could always sense his chakra. I was so stupid, telling him I loved him. Of course it would make him uncomfortable. I sighed angry at myself. Even though I knew he was avoiding me, I tried to distract myself by practicing non-stop. In fact I hadn't even gone home last night and not to mention I was up practicing all night and was very tired.

I yawned a huge yawn. It was almost dawn and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I sat down leaning against a tree. Determined to only close my eyes for only a minute.

My eyes popped open. I had heard a rustling noise. The sun was now midway in the sky. Clarifying it as noon. 'So much for closing my eyes for a second' I thought. I heard the noise again. It was getting closer. It sounded like fighting. I went closer to see what was going on and that's when it happened. Naruto-kun was thrown at me. The shock of him just flying at me threw me off balance and I rolled about twenty feet back. "Oww…N-naruto-kun are you o-ok?" He poofed into smoke.

'A shadow clone?' I stood up and dusted off my pants. That was weird. "Byakugan" That's when I saw the person responsible for the shadow clone being thrown at me. Naruto-kun was training by having multiply shadow clones come and attack him. I decided to go up to him and confront him about why he was avoiding me. I hesitated before even making one step. What if he ran away or something? I gathered up my courage and took the first step and kept walking.

Naruto-kun wasn't all that far from where I was sleeping. I stepped into the area where he was and was greeted by a tired Naruto. He was just standing with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His shirt was placed several feet away from him. I walked a little closer. Naruto hadn't noticed me yet. I heard a branch break and I looked down; I had stepped on a twig. Naruto-kun's head shot up when he heard the branch. When he saw me he smiled slightly and was it just me or did he turn a little red.

"Hey Hinata, what'cha doing out here?" He asked me half out of breath. He thought I didn't notice but I saw his eyes look me up and down. I blushed. I wasn't dressed any different well maybe I was but it wasn't my fault it was Kiba's. "I w-was training too." I walked a little closer to him since he probably couldn't hear me well.

"Really?…You know Hinata you look different" He said thoughtful before he snapped his fingers from figuring it out. "You're not wearing your jacket. How come?" I nodded and told him the reason. "K-Kiba-kun stole my jacket s-saying that I didn't need it anymore." He had snuck into my room while I was out training and left me a note saying that I needed to grow out my shell and it was the only way Naruto would truly look at me. So now I was wearing navy blue pants that came to my knees, and a netted short sleeve shirt, with a lavender v-neck with short sleeves that barely passed my shoulders.

He walked over to where his shirt was and put it on then he sat down on the grass and told me I could join him if I wanted. I did so, I sat about three feet away him and when he saw how far I chose to sit he kind of looked…hurt. An awkward silence filled us. I saw him look at me from the side of his eyes a few times. "Um" "Hey" We both looked at each other and laughed a little. We both had tried to break the silence at the same time. "You can go first Naruto-kun." He looked at me shocked that I hadn't stuttered in that sentence at all. Then he looked embarrassed and he blushed a little though it could have been because it was so hot out here.

"D-did you mean what you s-said?" I froze. I knew what he was talking about but I decided to play dumb to buy me some time. "A-about what Naruto-kun?" This time he really did blush and gave me a slightly exasperated looked. I wish a huge hole would open up out of the ground and suck me up so I wouldn't have to answer him. He gave me a pleading look that I ignored. This took a lot to do, ignoring him that is, before he sighed. "You know" He said gesturing vaguely. "A-about you loving me" he really wanted to know if I really love him.

I gave him a sad smile. "Yes but I k-know that you don't feel the same so it's okay". I could feel tears prickling at my eyes. I always knew that if I told him how I felt I would be rejected. That's why I was ok with confessing to him on the battlefield. I was so sure I wouldn't live but I had and now I had to be ready for the rejection. "Who says?" My head turned sharply towards him. What was he talking about? I scooted closer to him and put one hand on his forehead and the other on mine to see if he had a fever. "What are you doing Hinata?" He gave me a dumbfounded look and I immediately snatched my hand off his forehead. 'What had I been doing' it just felt like…I don't know how to explain. All I knew was my heart was beating really hard.

"T-trying to s-see if you had a fever but w-what did you mean b-by who says?" He was really confusing me. First he avoids me then he basically says he…has….feelings…for. Me. Is that what he meant? We both were blushing a lot now. "Well" He coughed trying to clear his throat. "You're really cute, and sweet. Pus you don't constantly put me down. You cheer me on when no one else does." Was this a confession? When I had confessed I had also listed the things about Naruto-kun that I liked so this was a confession or was he just being nice? Even though he was saying all this things I could feel in my gut that there was a 'but' coming along. "But" There it was now he was going to say how he still loved Sakura-san. I wanted to just stand up and walk away never to hear the words that would slice my heart into two.

"B-but what?" I said after a pause from him. "But I don't know how I feel about you or Sakura." I just waited for him to continue. "I mean I've liked Sakura for forever but I really only like her body and how she stands out but I can't really say I like anything about her except she has moments were she is nice but just forgetting her just cause you confessed seems shallow." So it wasn't love but lust. I doubted Naruto-kun knew he really didn't love her but just lusted after her. He, after all, wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. "Then there's you, Hinata. You're this amazingly pretty girl who is kind, smart, cute and strong. A-and you actually love someone like me." When he said 'someone like me' I knew he was talking about the Kyuubi. Every ninja who was in the village more or less now knows he is the container. No one really talks about it though.

He was staring at my eyes. Though they weren't like most Hyuugas which were cold and stoic, they still belonged to Hyuuga heritage. He continued, he was serious which was a strange feeling coming from Naruto but everyone has to be serious once and awhile. "How can I not start to feel something for you?" I felt myself blush. He, Naruto, Future Hokage, actually felt something towards me. Though he hadn't admitted his undying love for me, it was a start.

"It's just that…well if I start liking you just cause you confessed to me I feel like a jerk who can't make up his mind." I could understand where he was coming from. I guess, well not really since I hadn't been in this kind of position before. I never started like any of the boys who confessed to me. "N-naruto-kun I would understand if you just w-wanted to be friends." I said averting my eyes from his finally. Now I would understand but that didn't mean I would like it or accept it and not try to change it. His face lit up a little when I suggested it but when he saw my crestfallen face he tried to make it seem like he didn't like the idea. I didn't believe him for one second and I guess he saw it.

"Hinata." That's all he said and that was enough for me to get where he was going with this. I was making this difficult for him. I didn't look at him, well more like I couldn't. I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes. I closed my eyes trying to force the tears away. My eyes opened when I felt Naruto-kun's hand gently on face. He was trying to make me turn towards him. Not force my head he was letting me decided. I hesitated before giving into the temptation of looking into his cerulean eyes again.

He smiled at me glad that I wasn't mad at him but it lessened when he saw my eyes, glistening, until they, his smile and my glistening, were gone. That also made me wonder, when had he moved closer? I felt myself blush from his attention. Even now I still wasn't used to any attention or physical contact from Naruto. The way his hand was placed on my cheek and how he was just staring into my eyes made me think he was going to kiss me. That made no sense though why would he kiss me after he got a little happy from me suggesting we be friends.

This is what I get from reading the Make-out paradise books…I was bored and I wanted to know what kind of books the guy, Naruto-kun was traveling with, was writing. Though I knew the book was for the older audience, I just never knew that Jiraya-sama was such a…a pervert.

"Hinata, close your eyes." He whispered to me. He was so close I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes awaiting a kiss to be placed upon my lips but it never came instead what I got was a kiss on both of my eyelids. It was so soft I think I might have imagined it except I had gotten a good smell of Naruto. 'An angel kiss.'. My eyes fluttered open and I gave him a questioning look. He was blushing and I was blushing. "W-what was t-that for Naruto-kun?" He just shrugged embarrassed, and then he stood up and dusted off his pants.

He was just going to leave me after doing that? "That was… I don't know I'm just being weird." I giggled as he chuckled. "Though I think we should get to get to know each other better before we get together. So friends?" He puts out a hand to help me up and at the same time seal the deal.

Wow. That was weird. He kisses my eyelids and then says he wants to be friends. I grabbed his hand. "Friends." I said as he helped me up. Though I think the same thought passed through both are minds as we gazed into each others eyes. 'For now.'

He dropped my hand and put some space between us. "Hey Hinata do you wanna go get some ramen…my treat." The way he put it made it sound like he was asking me on a date and frankly I was ecstatic. "O-okay." He grabbed my hand one more time and I blushed. "Um, yea we gotta hurry because the ramen shop is having a buy one get one half off so we gotta hurry." I had a feeling he was lying but that was okay. So long as I got to hold his hand a little longer. We started running toward the ramen shop and I was very happy. Naruto-kun was willing to be friends with me and maybe in the future he would be willing to go on a real date with me. Someday

* * *

Okay incase you didn't know an angel kiss is a gentle and soothing kind of kiss. It's a "kiss it better" kind of kiss. Very gently kiss eyelids and eyebrows. Perfect for getting yourself out of trouble. Which is why naruto used it. Because he hurt Hinata's feelings and wanted to make her feel better

Yay! Another one-shot of Naruto and Hinata. I have no internet for the past week and a half…okay that's a lie. Its really only been 6 days but still I missed the internet. Well I hope you guys like this one. I'm trying to do a Sasusaku but I kinda suck at doing semi-non-emotional people like sasuke. But I really wanna do one with that couple but I'm afraid it will come out bad.


End file.
